Apprentice
by Grievousorvenom
Summary: A young girls parents are murdered and she is taken from her home to work for Vilgax. She is seemingly unbeatable and many who have faced her fail to tell the tail, but, when she gets sent to retrieve the Omnitrix she meets her match.


Vilgax stood over and mother and father as his drones held a gun to each of their heads. "Where is she?" he ordered the two. "Who, we don't know what you're talking about!" the mother cried. Vilgax slapped her on the side of the face sending her flying into a wall. "You two know very well who I'm talking about, now…" he picked the male up by the collar of his shirt "…I will ask once more. WHERE IS SHE!!?" The man was practically peeing himself as he looked into the red monstrous eyes.

All of a sudden the sound of the front door opening was heard. "Mama, Papa, I'm home" came the voice of a young timid girl as she shut the door behind her. "Mama? Papa?" she called out again but this time with worry in her voice, that's when she walked into the living room. Her small eyes widened in shock as she looked at the trash heap that used to be her living room. She turned her head to the side to see her Papa held by the collar by an unknown alien. "PAPA!!!" she screamed. Her mother looked up at her. "RUN SHAILA!! PLEASE RU-AAH" she was silenced by a punch to the face. Vilgax grinned behind his mouth mask. "Don't listen to her child, come here." He dropped the man and let him hit the floor with a thud, allowing his guards to seize him by the arms. Vilgax reached out to grab her but she ducked underneath his incoming hand and made a run for the front door. But, before she could get there her only exit was blocked by two big guards who tried to grab her but missed. She ran, not looking back as she went for the back door. She reached it and as she grabbed the handle, a huge hand wrapped around her body. "Where do you think you're going gir?" he asked pulling her up to meet his piercing eyes. "LET ME GO!!!" "Hardly, you're coming with me." He carried her out and back into the living room. "Drones, kill the parents and destroy this house, leave no sign that we were here. I've got what I came for." He looked down at the struggling girl in his arms as the mother and father tried to get up to save their daughter. "NOOOOO SHAILA. PLEASE VILGAX SHOW MERCY PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER FROM US!!!" they both cried. Vilgax growled at the two. "Kill them" he ordered as two guards readied their weapons and trained them on the couple. The two looked up at their daughter for the last time. "We love you Shaila. Please remember us" and with their last few words spoken, the guards shot them in the head. "MAMA PAPA NOOOOOO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE I NEED YOU!!!!" she sobbed as Vilgax walked outside and into his ship followed by the drones who burnt down the house. "NOOOO!!!PUT ME DOWN YOU MONSTER!! I DON'T WANNA GO AWAY!!!!" she screamed as she was carried into a large cell. "BE QUIET GIRL!! I GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE, NOT YOU!!!" he shouted as he threw her in the back of the cell and left the room. "I will be back in one hour to collect you." "Collect me for what?" she asked, tears leaking down her eyes. "You'll see." He locked the cell and left the girl to cry to herself for an hour. At which time he grabbed her from her cell and took her to a room full of weapons. He grabbed a laser spear and handed it to her. "I want you to attack me" he instructed from the other side of the room and Shaila, seeing this as a chance to get back at the creature for killing her parents, ran at him at her top speed and tried to hit him, resulting in him grabbing the spear in one metal claw and holding her up in the air. "You are a pathetic fighter…!" he judged as he set her down on the floor again. "But with training you could be a most formidable opponent. I will teach you all you need to know, IF, you are willing to become my apprentice and swear you're undying loyalty to I and I alone." He paused turning his massive back to her. "Do you accept?!." He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. Shaila thought long and hard. She knew that denying his offer would result in death and she wasn't ready to die yet, no not yet. "I do…master" "Goood" He turned back to her and lifted her chin up with a finger. "Training will begin in two hours, until that time for now you will be confined in you're room. You are not to wounder around my ship without permission, is that understood?!" "Yes sir" "Very good, I see that you are learning to respect me. Perhaps in time you will even come to think of me as a father. Now, get out." He let go of her chin and watched as his protégé walked out of the room, pleased with himself. She would be just like him when she grew up. Cold, Harsh and evil, he would see to that personally.


End file.
